1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light fixtures, and particularly to light fixtures having built-in air handlers to provide both light and air movement in a single fixture. More particularly, this invention relates to a fan/light unit having one or more light sources and a shrouded air handler for dispersing both light and air movement within a selected area.
2. Description of Related Art
Chandeliers comprise decorative, sometimes exceptionally attractive lighting fixtures usually stationed in large gathering rooms such as entry vestibules or ballrooms. In residential settings, large chandeliers often grace living, dining and occasionally other rooms by hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Though very attractive and often quite efficient at lighting such rooms, chandeliers traditionally have no provision for circulating air within the rooms except for the relatively small amount of convection due to air warmed near the lights.
Ceiling fans likewise serve similar purposes to chandeliers. Typically mounted in the center of the room, ceiling fans comprise a central electric motor rotating a plurality of angled blades arrayed radially around the fan. Light fixtures affixed to the underside of the motor often provide optional, sometimes decorative lighting while the rotating blades create substantial air movement. Ceiling fans typically move air to cool a room, and provide no means for warming the air.
Ceiling fans usually are selected in lieu of chandeliers when air movement is desired and lighting is of secondary importance. Chandeliers, by contrast, usually are selected when attractive lighting is the primary motive, and air movement is secondary or provided by other means. A need exists for a fixture that may serve both motives simultaneously.
Air movement from the vicinity of lighting units can be important in other contexts, such as bathroom settings, where humidity can fog mirrors and windows despite the warmth of light sources nearby. Air movement also can be desirable in settings, such as hallways, where ceiling fans and chandeliers may be too large to be practical. A need exists for a lighting unit that includes an air handler for circulating cooling air or air warmed by the lighting unit to nearby surfaces or people.
Sconces are light fixtures mounted on walls, commonly spaced along corridors to provide lighting and points of interest therein. In such setting, sconces are disposed approximately three-fourths of the height of the wall and spaced along the corridor at approximately their height above the floor, sometimes alternating from one side to the other. Sconces usually are directed upward rather than downward, but in some cases, such as bathrooms, they may be directed downward. In all such cases, the ability also to create air movement with such sconces enhances the value of sconces.
Pendant lights have become popular in recent years, with fixtures depending by wires or other structures from high ceilings to dispose their light source within a preferred distance of a work surface or floor. Often stylish and decorative, pendant lights thus comprise a variation of chandeliers usually having a single light source, an array of such pendant lights being used to light a room or surface. Similarly to sconces, a need exists in some cases for pendant lights to include air handling means for stirring air in such contexts without the need for a separate device.